


Touch

by atbackground



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbackground/pseuds/atbackground
Summary: Link loves Rhett's large hands on him.Dedicated to the lovely @likeawildpotato!





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeawildpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/4CKumOc)

 

I always loved the feel

of his hands on me

His firm touch making me shiver

his warmth making me crave

 

We briefly stare at each other

in a silent understanding

The air feels charged

hearts beating faster

 

Behind doors he pulls me close

His fingers lingering on my skin

Tracing the sweat down my back

 

His hands slide down 

Slow and sure

Under tight jeans 

Our skin on fire

 

My senses go into overdrive

When I feel his squeeze

As his mouth finds mine

**Author's Note:**

> Still edits from GMM #1107.


End file.
